thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Stu Pickles goes to Mickey's ToonTown (Remastered Uptdate)/Transcript
Stu Pickles (voiced by Microsoft Sam):''' "Hello my Name is Stu Pickles, the swellest and sickest foot lusting fucking man in the history of existence and Today I am going to Mickey's ToonTown. I know this video has already been done by PedalPoner69 but he forgot to add '''Timone and Pumbaa, Wreck-It Ralph and Vanilla pee Von Shweets, Phineas and Ferb, and other Disney characters to this Swell footastic orgy. So I am remaking it. So, the reason why I'm going to Mickey's ToonTown is because PedalPoner69 has found memries of seeing it on the Disney Channel in 1993 and this is a tribute to his cherish childhood. and Since I have broken the 4th wall under a minute I will be doing this adventure, and When I get to Mickey ToonTown, I will skip right to the part where I deliver the Pedal penetration to the traditional long fucking line of White trash, Black Dudes, Mexicans, Crosspreads, Niggers, Soccer milfs, SoccerMoms, Footophobes, Old farts, Hippsters, Disney Fans, Disney Haters, Wiggers, Jiggers, Tiggers, Jewish Kykes, Assholes, Fat globs, Wetbacks, Baboons, and Many More People. I Fuck and Fuck and Fuck like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Welcome to Mickey's ToonTown bitches hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Yes, The Line was stolen from the original video hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using the Mexican job applications, as dildos hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahahahahahaha Destiny TLC is a scam for your money in General hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha MixelFan69 noticed a TV show on disney channel called ToonTown kids hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha All of you Rub your feet on my cock rubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrub Get ready to wish upon a star with my yummy yummy white cum like soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag, That was swell. Next my stomach will like growl like derpderpderpderpderpderpgrillgrillderpderp and I will go to a Concession stand and ask the concessionist that I want a footastic hot dog made with severed big toes smothered in pedal blood and toe jam relish and toenail clippings sprinkled on top. He will say sir stop joking around you need to make an actually order I will say to him "who the fuck is joking around. I said I want a footastic hot dog made with severed big toes smothered in pedal blood and toe jam relish and toenail clippings sprinkled on top and You are going to fucking make it or so help me god I will deliver the most brutal Pedal penetration, and I'm sure you don't want that now do you?" he will say "all right you sick fuck you better get away from my stand or I'm calling security." I will say "Can you please find out the true definition of a Sick fuck?" Well you're about to like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha rub my cock rubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrub soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi beating you to death like smacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmacksmack bag that was swell, and Then I will hop behind the stand and cut it off the bastards big toes and clip his nails, take blood and toe jam from his foot and make my footastic hot dog and then I will eat it like omnomnomnomnomnomnomnomnom soi bag that was delicious and then I will see a 12-year-old girl taking her sandals off and rubbing her foot and the sight of this get me super horny and gives me a raging boner, and I go over there to the girl and say "Would you like a foot massage?" She will say "Get the Fuck away from me and You are not touching--" and before she can finish her sentence I say "Look, I am massaging your sexy smooth looking bare feet anf You are gonna fucking like it." she will then scream "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I need an adult I need an adult I need an haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah awawawawawawaw ah ah ah ah ah ah haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah rubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrub I am an adult bitch rubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrub Anyone who watches this video should know me, Now that always get my foot rubbing footastic satisfaction rubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrub The authority is accepted on stu dollars rubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrub bag that was swell and then her father shows up and says "Oh my god Let my daughter go you sick fucking faggot and don't be a pedophile," and instead of showing him the true definition of a sick fucking faggot I will just get a raging boner and really horny at the fact that he called me a pedophile and I will say "Listen here butt fucker, Don't call me a pedophile, I just like swell feet of all ages, and I'm not just any pedophile, I'm a podophile, There's a motherFucking difference. Now sit down and receive your pedal punishment like ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha You dare to disrespect the embodiment of foot fucking swellness that is the all mighty Stu Pickles hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using your black Mickey Mouse ear hat as a dildo o o o o o o o o o o o o o eieieieieieieieie e e e e e e e e o a o a o a o a o a o a o a o o o o o o o o o o o o o eieieieieieiei howahowahowahowahowahowahowahow eieieieieieieie o o o o o o o o ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Now rub your feet in my mastadonic 300 mile long cock rubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrub Here comes my yummy yummy white semen soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag, that was swell. Next I will see all of the Disney characters, such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, their female counterparts and Pluto the Pup and the sight of their sexy smooth feet will get me soooooo fucking horny that I tie them all up with my mastadonic 300 mile long p p p penis and then I will call up some of my some of my best friendly lover's from The Ketchum Klan, such as Delia Ketchum (known as The Poke a milf), Helga G. Pataki, Monkey D. Loofy, Pube Joggin, Janine melnitz, Kid Trunks, Skippy the bush kangaroo, Spongebob SquarePants and Pedal patrick star, Francine Smith, Stan Smith, Carol Kincaid, Bliss-tina utonium (simply known as Bliss), Tigger the Nigger, Odd Della Robbia, Rocky & Bullwinkle, Mortik i and Rigby, Stan Marsh and all the others and We engage in the maximum wackiest super swell mega footastic orgy in the history of pedal ponage and It will all sound a little something like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Mortik I and Rigby are forcing Donald and Daisy to give me a foot job hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Loofy is giving Goofy super speedy soul scrub hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Delia is stomping all over Mickey's genitalia hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Bullwinkle is kissing Minnie's ankles hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using Chip-&-Dale, as dildos like hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha using Toodles as a dildo hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah This orgy is swell, but I would like to add the following footastic Disney characters to this super swell orgy hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Woody and Buzz lightyear from Toy Story hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Esmeralda from hunchback of Notre-Dame hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha A laddin hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Timone and Pumbaa from The Lion king hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Nanny and Leelo from Leelo and Stitch hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Princess Tea on a from the Princess and the Frog hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Emperor Cooz go '''hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha '''Phineas and Ferb hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha The Proud Family hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Rox-Anne from the Goofy Movie hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Rapunzel from Tangled hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Moe E and Moe awn a hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha the Entire Duck cast from Duck tales and Dark wing duck hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Jane from Tarz san hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Moo lawn hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Wreck-It Ralph and Vanilla pee Von Shweets hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Gas-ton the Hunter hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Beauty and the Beast hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Prince Naveen hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Wally and Eve hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Dr. Facilier the Shadow Man hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah Juff far hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha and only last but not least Ariel and Eric from the Little Mermaid, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah just like PedalPoner69, MixelFan69 will probably be flagged by D-J-Swell69 for copying a similar video in where my swell faggot brother Drew Pickles goes to ToonTown and ass-rapes all of the Toons in a super swell mega bum-bum orgy hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Even thought It's not as Epic as he did it was an Entirely different concept than what this video is doing right now hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Not to mention that the latter was just my butt-fucking Broe explaining, Why he declined the Roll of Eddie Valiant from Who Framed Roger Rabbit so it is largely different hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah but To be honest I should be ashamed of myself for being so stupid, but I don't give a shit hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha All of you guys rub your feet on my mastadonic 300 mile long directed p p p p penis rubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrubrub Time to add the land of Milk and Honey to this swell establishment like soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi Have a good slimey time soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi bag That was swell.